VALENTINE'S DAY
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: its a short os for my dear friend parise22... hope u all like it... please read and review


**Hello guys…. This is a valentine special short os on SAVIN as per the request of my dear friend parise22….. hope you will like this os…. It's little emotional…**

_**!VALENTINES DAY!**_

**MUMBAI CITY: 7:00PM;**

Today is 14th feb and everyone is celebrating valentine's day with their loved ones. The whole city is intoxicated with love….But not for everyone…

On juhu beach, a girl was sitting on a rock and was remembering some of her precious moments with HIM… this was the place where she met him… her love…on this day only…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_People were gathered on certain place on the beach when cid team came. They went to the crime spot and saw that a girl is already present there doing investigation._

_Freddy-" tum kaun ho? Aur yaha kya kar rahi ho…. Yeh crime spot h… ab tak toh tumne kayi saboot mita diye honge."_

_ACP sir-" freddy chup karo… yeh humari nayi CID officer h… inspector SANA."_

_Daya-" sir aapne pehle kyu nahi bataya."_

_ACP sir-" mujhe bhi aaj hi pata chala daya…. Aur isse pehle mai kuch bata pata… case aa gaya."_

_Kavin( forwarding his hand)-" welcome to CID sana."_

_This is when she saw his smiley and cheerful face. She kept her hand on him and said-" thank you sir."_

_They both smiled to each other. Soon they became friends….Actually much more than that._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

An unusual smile came on her lips remembering there first meet .After that... whenever she needed any help, whether on duty or off duty… he was always there for her.

She still remembers that this was the place where HE proposed HER.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ACP sir has given half day to all._

_**In the parking lot;**_

_Sana was taking out her scooty when kavin tapped her shoulder._

_Sana-" sir aap… kuch kaam h."_

_Kavin-" haan woh… mai keh raha tha ki… aaj shaam tum free ho."_

_Sana-" yes sir."_

_Kavin-" great… toh mai tumhe 8 baje tak pick karne aata hu."_

_Sana-" par kyu?"_

_Kavin-" surprise h."_

_Saying this he went from there._

_**8:00 pm, sana's house;**_

_Sana was ready and kavin came to pick her. They both sat in the car._

_Sana-" hum kaha jaa rahe h sir."_

_Kavin-" kaha na… surprise h."_

_After sometimes they reached juhu beach. They both came down the car and went towards the restraunt present on the beach. Sana was shocked to see that it was empty and was decorated beautifully._

_Sana-" sir yeh…."_

_Kavin knelt down in front of her and said-" sana… mai kabse yeh kehna chahta tha… par darr lagta tha ki tum kya sochogi…. aur agar mana kar dogi toh humari friendship bhi tut jaegi… phir socha ki kab tak darunga…. Sana… I LOVE YOU… WILL YOU MARRY ME…."_

_Sana was shocked. She just smiled and said-" agar aapne aaj yeh nai kaha hota… toh mai keh deti. I LOVE YOU TOO SIR…"_

_Kavin stood up and said-" ab toh mujhe sir mat bulao."_

_Sana laughed slightly and they hugged each other._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Sana's eyes got wet remembering those memories. This day… 14th feb… their marriage anniversary….

She remembers their 1st marriage anniversary….this day and this place….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was their 1__st__ marriage anniversary. Savin were in the car and kavin had blindfolded sana._

_Sana-" kavin… yeh meri aankh pe patti kyu bandhi h…"_

_Kavin-" sabra karo… bas pahuch gaye…"_

_They reached there and kavin made sana come out of the car and kavin removed the cloth. Sana was stunned to see that whole beach was decorated beautifully with lights and balloons. At the corner there was a table on which a cake was kept. Savin went there and sana saw that it was her favoutite chocolate cake and it was written-'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY LIFE…. SANA.'_

_Sana hugged kavin and said-" happy anniversary."_

_Kavin hugged her back. They separated and cut the cake and fed each other._

_After that kavin asked her-" will you be my valentine. "_

_Sana smiled and said-" yes."_

_Kavin encircled her by holding her waist and sana kept both her hands across his neck and background music started._

_**TU HAI AB JO BAAHO MEI KARAAR H**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**SAASO MEI HAI NASHA KHUMAAR HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**TU HI AB MERA DEEN HAI IMAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**MERA KALMA HAI TU AZAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_They both had their dinner and after that started walking along the seashore while side-hugging each other._

_**(TU MILA TOH SAB MILA**_

_**AB KISI SE KYA GILA**_

_**TUJHME SIMTU AA MAI BIKHRU**_

_**TERI BAAHO MEI)X2**_

_**FANAA HO JAAU MAI…**_

_**TU HI AB DUNIYA MERI JAHAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**KHWAAO KI KHAYAALO KI UDAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**TU HI AB MERA DEEN HAI IMAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**MERA KALMA HAI TU AZAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_Kavin stopped walking and held sana by her waist. He cupped her face and leaned closer. They kissed each other passionately…._

_**(SABSE HO JAU PARE**_

_**JO ISHAARA TU KARE**_

_**AB TOH REHNA HAI TUJHI MEI**_

_**GUMSHUDA HU MAI)X2**_

_**OH TERI BAAHO MEI…**_

_**JAZBO KA AB TOH NAYA BAYAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**NAYA RUTBA NAYI SHAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**TU HI AB MEA DEEN HAI IMAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_**MERA KALMA HAI TU AZAAN HAI**_

_**RAB KA SHUKRAANA**_

_They separated and kavin said-" I love you sana…"_

_Sana-" sirf I love you… mera gift kaha h…"_

_Kavin smiled and said-"kya chahiye tumhe."_

_Sana(looking into his eyes)-" mai bas yahi chahti hu ki aap humesha mere saath rahe… kabhi mujhe chod ke mat jaiyega kavin…. Mai aapke bina nai reh paungi." And she hugged him_

_Kavin hugged her back and said-" I promise… mai kabhi tumhe chod ke nai jaunga… kabhi nai."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

A drop of tear escaped from her eyes and she said-" aapne kaha tha ki aap mujhe chod ke nai jaenge…phir kyu gaye mujhse door… kyu akela kar diya mujhe."

She started crying while remembering that day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_CID team has reached a crime spot and suddenly firing started. All the terrorists were caught but suddenly they all heard a bullet shot. They turned and saw that one terrorist shot a bullet and it hit kavin's chest and he was lying unconscious._

_Sana-"kavin…"_

_Daya slapped the terrorist and all of them took kavin to the hospital._

_The doctor came and sana said-" doctor… woh theek toh h."_

_Doctor-" I'm sorry… hum unhe nai bacha paaye…. Behtar hoga aap log unse abhi mil le."_

_Sana was heart- broken but she composed herself and all of them went inside. Sana sat on the chair beside the bed and said-" kavin…"_

_Kavin-" sana… I'..m… so…rr…y. mai…a..pna… waa…da… poo…ra na..i k…ar paa…ya."saying this kavin closed his eyes._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Sana came out of her thoughts when her mobile rang. She saw that it was a call from ishita.

Sana-" haan.. ishita."

Ishita-" kaha ho tum? Sab tumhara wait kar rahe h."

Sana-" aa rahi hu."

Sana sat in her car and went from there.

**AT ABHIRIKA'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet has given a valentines party and all were enjoying their. Suddenly abhijeet got a call.

Abhijeet-" hello… ji bol raha hu… kya? Hum abhi aate h."

Dushyant-" kya hua sir…"

Abhijeet-" sana ka accident hua h."

All of them rushed to the hospital. The doctor came and shreya asked-" doctor… sana kaisi h."

Doctor-" chot bahut gehri h…. we are really sorry… hum unhe nai bacha paaye…. "

Ishita-" yeh aap kya keh rahe h."

Doctor-" unke paas bahut kam samay h… aap log unse mil lijiye."

They went inside and abhijeet sat on the chair. He always considered sana as her sister.

Abhijeet(teary)-" sana."

Sana-" sir…. m..ai kavin…ke… pa…as jaa ra..hi hu." Saying this she closed her eyes and all started crying except dushyant.

He went out of the hospital and went towards the juhu beach. He starred the sky and said-" happy anniversary dost… dekh ab sana bhi tere paas aa rahi hai… usse zyaada pareshaan mat karna. Aur sana.. mere dost ka khayaal rakhna." He smiled seeing the two stars lying close to each other…. He was sure that they were kavin and sana…. Which were, are and will be together forever.

***…..***

**Kehte h ki jinka pyaar sachcha hota h… who marne ke baad bhi alag nai hote…**

**Happy valentine's day. Iss valentine… jinse aap pyaar karte h unhe yeh ehsaas dilaiye ki woh aapke liye kitne important h…**

**And my dear friend parise22… hope you liked this os…**

**And all my friends plz read and review….**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
